Lo que el tiempo te ha hecho
by Max420MLG
Summary: Esta historia esta ubicada después de los acontecimientos de To love-Ru darkness 2nd. Disfrútenlo :D


**Lo que el tiempo te ha hecho: Capítulo 1: Gracias**

 _Hola a todos, antes de empezar, me gustaría avisarles que este es mi primer fanfic, por lo tanto, creo que es normal que ustedes encuentren faltas de ortografía en este fanfic y si no, pues mucho mejor, y además les agradecería un montón que por favor me manden sus reviews, tanto como diciendo si les gustó la historia como también en que podría mejorar, se los agradecería mucho, también me gustaría decirles que me he inspirado en otros fanfics, específicamente en los de To love-RU, sobre todo en uno llamado "after darkness" cualquiera que lo haya leído se dará cuenta enseguida, bueno, sin más dilación, empecemos con la historia._

Era una mañana de verano en la ciudad Sainan, mientras que los delgados rayos de sol traspasaban las ventanas, iluminando poco a poco el interior de la residencia Yūki, se oían unos suaves pasos bajando la escalera, era Mikan, que esta vez, se había levantado más temprano de lo normal para hacer el desayuno. Mientras tanto, el rey de harém, Yūki Rito, seguía durmiendo, y para variar, Momo a su lado, como siempre. Cuando Mikan se dio cuenta de que ya iba siendo hora de despertar a Rito, no dudó en dejar para después lo que tenía que hacer e ir a despertar a su hermano; así que deprisa pero silenciosamente subió las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo y abrió sin golpear la puerta antes de entrar, cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Momo estaba en la cama de Rito, desnuda, obviamente.

"¿¡M-Momo, que estás haciendo ahí!?" Exclamó Mikan.

"Oh, Mikan-san, yo solo estaba haciendo que Rito-san se despertara" Dijo Momo con su tranquilidad de siempre.

"¡Pues a mí no me parece que estés haciendo eso!" Dijo Mikan al ver a Momo casi desnuda y encima del pobre Rito.

Debido a los gritos de ese par, Rito no pudo evitar despertar, asustándose, como de costumbre.

"¿¡M-Momo, que rayos haces arriba de mí!?" Exclamó Rito.

"Es lo que yo le estaba preguntando…. Ya ni siquiera sé porque me sorprendo, si esto ya es cosa de todos los días, en fin, a lo que vine yo fue a despertarte para que vayas a clases, Rito" Dijo Mikan, un poco harta ya de esta situación.

"O-Oh está bien" Dijo Rito un poco más calmado. "En 15 minutos estaré ahí" Dijo Rito mientras se vestía apresurado.

Con todo el ruido que provocaron esos 3, habían llamado la atención de 2 personas más, quienes no eran nada más ni nada menos que Lala y Nana, esta última al ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación de Rito, no tardó en malinterpretar la situación e intentó golpear a Rito y este en un intento desesperado por huir, se lanzó por la ventana, si, leíste bien, eso hizo. Claramente esto no fue un intento de suicidio ya que Rito en el momento en el que Nana lo iba a golpear recordó que la noche anterior habían tenido que dejar un colchón en el jardín trasero (por razones que explicaré más tarde) de forma que si alguien se lanzaba por la ventana, este caería en el colchón y así sucedió con nuestro afortunado rey del harém.

"¿El… se lanzó por…. la ventana?" Dijo Lala, ahora perpleja.

"Maldita bestia astuta, él sabía que caería en el colchón que dejamos ahí anoche…." Dijo Nana, molesta. "Pero no escapará"

Y así transcurrió un largo, agotador, rutinario y estresante día como cualquier otro para Yūki Rito. Las horas pasaron y nuestro protagonista salió de clases, pero tuvo que quedarse un rato más en la escuela ya que tenía que ayudar a un profesor de gimnasia a llevar unas cosas a una bodega. Una vez terminado esto el profesor le dio las gracias a Rito y este se dispuso a irse cuando de repente mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras se topó con alguien, alguien que él conocía, alguien cuya mirada carmesí, inexpresiva e inocente pero que a la vez mostraba una mente perturbada por haber arrebatado centenares de vidas, alguien cuyos cabellos dorados que le llegaban hasta los tobillos brillaban como ninguno al tener contacto con el sol, su nombre era Oscuridad Dorada.

Rito no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al encontrarse de esta manera tan repentina con alguien que estaba tras su vida, pero inmediatamente mantuvo la compostura

"Y-Yami… hola, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Dijo Rito titubeante mente.

"Pues estaba terminando de leer unos libros en la biblioteca, eso es todo" Respondió Yami con tranquilidad, pero al recordar que quería darle las gracias a él por haberla salvado de la transformación del Darkness empezó a ponerse nerviosa con el paso de los segundos.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato hablando, hubo un silencio muy incómodo, pero en ese instante Yami decidió aprovechar el momento para darle las gracias a Rito por lo de Darkness.

"O-Oye Yūki Rito" Dijo Yami nerviosa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo Rito sospechando un poco sobre el nervioso tono de voz con el que Yami le habló.

"Y-Yo…. Quiero agradecerte por lo de…. Darkness" Confesó Yami desahogándose.

"P-Pero…. ¿Porqué? Si te hice cosas horribles para que volvieras a la normalidad" Dijo Rito extremadamente confundido.

"Porque…. Si no lo hubieras hecho, todo se hubiera salido de control y los hubiera asesinado a todos… y no quiero eso" Dijo Yami conteniendo las lágrimas "No quiero que mueran después de todos los amigos que he hecho aquí…. En especial Mikan…. Y... Tú…."

Rito estaba en shock, jamás había visto a Yami a punto de llorar, ya la había visto sonreír y hasta hacer bromas, pero nunca la había visto así, preocupándose tanto por alguien, y menos por él.

"Escucha Yūki Rito" Continuó Yami intentando poner su frío tono de voz de nuevo "No quiero que malinterpretes esto que te acabo de decir, ni menos como una muestra de debilidad aunque ya no me sienta capaz de matarte, solo… tómalo como una muestra de gratitud y…" Yami no resistió mas la presión e intento hacer que Rito olvidara todo lo que le acaba de decir, pero ya era tarde. "¡Olvídalo!" Gritó Yami y empezó a huir, en ese instante, Rito a pesar de estar impactado de todo lo sucedido, reaccionó rápidamente y empezó a ir tras ella, y esta al ver que Rito la estaba alcanzando se asustó, desplegó sus alas y escapó volando.


End file.
